Hati Ini Memilihmu
by FansN3ji-Wiend HyuuRa
Summary: …Dari dulu kita saling membenci…Entah mengapa hati ini memilihmu…Aku harap aku bisa menggapaimu… WARNING! OOC! REAL STORY. Don't like don't read. No flame please?


*Note:

Cie'elah… Belon lesai cerita Nightmare in a Village, udah buat fict laen… Hehe… Maklum, saya bingung lanjutinnya gimana, walau tau siapa yang bakal jadi korban di chap. 3 *promosi*

Fict ini akan mengingatkan para Pembaca dan para Senior akan sesuatu, dan memberikan informasi bagi para Junior akan sesuatu, jadi klau belum sampai cerita sabar dulu… Hehe…

Yah… Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah puisi seseorang yang dibuat sesuai kisah nyata… Kisahnya siapa? Rahasia! Hahaha‼ Penasaran? Penasaran? Yuk kalo gitu kita langsung saja‼‼

* * *

**-HATI INI MEMILIHMU-**

**POETRY © .Y.T.**

**POETRY I Md.B.S..S.  
**

**STORY © WIEND HYUURA**

**DISCLAIMER © KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**GENRE(S) ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**PAIRING: NEJITEN**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

… **Dari dulu kita saling membenci… Entah mengapa hati ini memilihmu… Aku harap aku bisa menggapaimu…**

**First Chapter, 1 of 2  
**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC! UNCOMPLETE ENDING, REAL STORY.**

**Don't like don't read**

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para anak-anak se-jagat raya di Negeri Konoha… Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa-siswa baru di sekolah yang mereka (ataupun orang tua mereka) impikan…

Mari kita melihat salah satu sekolah SMP ternama di negeri ini, Konoha International Junior High School. Banyak sekali yang anak-anak lulusan SD juga orang tua mereka terlihat resah mencari sesuatu di sebuah papan yang berisi banyak sekali tulisan… Tidak terkecuali gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten. Setelah beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah senang.

Tentu saja, karena dia diterima di sekolah itu.

'AHH‼ Akhirnya dapat masuk di sini juga. Kalau gak dapat sekolah disini, mau sekolah di mana lagi? Rata-rata ujianku kecil sih… Untung disini patokannya tes masuk' katanya dalam hati.

.

_**Di sebuah gedung ternama**_

_**Debaran jantung terdengar saling beradu**_

_**Setiap Insan menanti penuh arti**_

_**Akan suatu pernyataan**_

_**Tuk menjalani kisah baru**_

_**Di lingkungan impian mereka**_

. . .

Kini adalah saat-saat yang (mungkin) menyebalkan bagi para siswa baru Konoha Internationa JHS *tau kepanjangannya kan?* yaitu… MOS! Waktu dimana mereka belajar disiplin dalam kegiatan yang bisa dibilang 'Gerakan Baris-Berbaris di Bawah Terik Matahari' dan tentu saja di lalui dengan keusilan para OSIS. Disuruh bawa sesuatu yang kurang logis bagi mereka. Kuncir rambut 3 (bagi perempuan), bawa papan nama dengan kertas asturo warna pink dengan tali jemuran (?), bawa bekal yang jarang dijual di pasaran (mungkin nasi goreng warna kuning XP) dan lain sebagainya.

Dan juga dengan segala perjuangan mereka mengumpulkan 11 tanda tangan OSIS inti, yang sangat sulit dicari kalau tidak dengan kerjasama, rujukan, permohonan, perjanjian, unjuk kebolehan (yang dipaksakan), penipuan, penjahilan, dan tindakan usil lainnya…

Berbeda dari yang lain, Tenten tidak terlalu berminat dengan para OSIS. Karena Tenten sangat jenius, tidak suka ribet, dan merasa hal itu terlalu menyebalkan, maka ia hanya mendapat** tiga tanda tangan saja**. Simpel kan? Memang, itulah dia…

.

"Baiklah, bagi para murid baru sekalian, silakan kembali ke Aula dengan rapih!" Kata guru kedisiplinan dengan lantang, guru Kakashi.

Mereka pun kembali ke aula tanpa ada yang melanggar, tentu saja supaya mereka tidak mendapat sanksi walau hanya jongkok bangun 5x. Kembali ke aula supaya tidak hukum, bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk ribut.

Setiba disana, mereka duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan. Disana, mereka mendengarkan segala ceramah, pengumuman, pemberitahuan, juga sesuatu yang menghibur seperti memperhatikan yang dijerat hukuman, yang dijaili (lagi) oleh para OSIS, dll.

.

"HWAHAHAHA!"

"CIEEE…!"

"GYAAH‼"

"WOI!"

Tidak semua siswa baru yang tertib tentunya, malah kebanyakan memang begitu. Tapi, ada di sudut paling belakang, kawanan yang begitu suka ribut. Sangat ribut, sehingga sangat mengganggu yang sedang mendengarkan sesuatu yang penting. Membuat telinga sakit, dan membuat banyak siswa jadi naik darah. Laki-laki dari kelompok 6, kelompok paling belakang. Banyak yang sudah memperingatkan, tapi tinggal tunggu kurang dari 1 menit mereka pasti membuat keributan lagi. Tenten sangat kesal, karena kelompok Tenten, kelompok 3 bertetangga dengan kelompok 6, jadi Tenten juga merasa terganggu.

"Hei! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih!" teriak Tenten. Sama saja, mereka tidak terpengaruh.

'Huh! Menyebalkan! Dasar, kurang kerjaan!' kata Tenten dalam hati.

Tenten sangat tidak suka mereka. Sangat!

. . .

Akhirnya MOS pun selesai juga… Sungguh, 1 minggu terakhir ini begitu melelahkan..

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi Tenten belum juga pulang. Yah, mamanya belum menjemput, jadi dia keliling-keliling sekolah dulu..

"Oi!"

ada yg memanggil Tenten, dia pun menoleh ke belakang… 'Ha? Itu kan, salah satu si nyebelin tukang ribut itu! Huh' kata Tenten dalam hati.. Yah, walaupun Tenten tidak menghafal orang-orang pembuat kegaduhan saat itu, dia tahu cowok berambut hitam panjang ini salah satu dari mereka, karena dalam ingatannya, cowok itu mencolok sekali.. Mungkin ketua dari mereka.

"Siapa ya namamu?" tanya cwok itu dengan nada seakan pernah bertemu. "Aku enggak mau jawab!" kata Tenten tegas, cepat, dan penuh arti. Tatepi, tepat saat Tenten sedang menjawab, teman-teman cowok itu (yang juga ikutan jadi tukang gaduh) menggoda mereka. Otomatis, cowok itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia bertanya nama Tenten, karena bete, Tenten meninggalkan dia..

. . .

_**Aku tahu…**_

_**Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku membencimu**_

_** Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku muak**_

_**Karena saat itu dimataku,**_

_**Kau hanyalah orang yang suka merendahkan**_

. . .

Debaran jantung terdengar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinyaa. Kali ini para murid Konoha International JHS sedang menuggu pembagian kelas. Setelah tes IQ & EQ, para siswa akan mengetahui hasil poin mereka dari pembagian kelas. Kelas bilingual? A&B. Atau regular? C-F.

"Wah! Bilingual! Kls B!" kta Tenten. Agak kecewa, karena dia ingin masuk kelas regular. Tenten punya pengalaman, menjadi juru kunci di kelas bilingual dan mendapat juara 1 di kelas regular.

'Yah sudahlah… Harusnya senang dong! Masa dapat bilingual malah jadi sebel begini? Dasar aku ini' pikir Tenten.. Tapi tetap saja masa lalu menghantui pikirannya

. . .

Hari ini, seperti biasa Tenten jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, untuk mencari teman-teman yang sudah berkenalan dengannya, karena teman-teman Tenten itu kebanyakan dari kelas regular.

-Tap-

Tenten berhenti di depan kelas 7-D. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang berasal dari kelas itu.

'Ah, si cowok kurang kerjaan'

saat it, cowok berambut hitam panjang sedang menunjuk keluar kelas, berbicara dengan suara **keras**, dan menyebutkan sebuah nama yang **jelas mirip **dengan nama Tenten, tapi **bukan** Tenten yang dimaksud olehnya.

Dan dengan bodoh dan geernya, Tenten nyeletuk, "Aku gak kenal nama itu! Namaku bukan Ten! Kamu salah!"

"Ha? Wahahahaha!"

Tertawa. Karena kecerobohan Tenten, cowok menyebalkan itu tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

Tenten sadar? Tidak. Dia sma sekali tidak sadar. Karena setelah itu, Tenten langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Tenten berpikir sejenak 'Tadi kalo enggak salah dia lagi ngomong sama _someone_, mungkin yang dia maksud bukan aku? Ah, masa bodoh.'

gadis berambut coklat ini tidak menyadari, akibat dari kecerobohannya menimbulkan masalah. Untuk dirinya seorang.

. . .

-Teet Teet Teet-

_Pelajaran 1, Hari Rabu, Olahraga_

Seluruh siswa yang mendapat jadwal pelajaran olahraga berhamburan keluar dari kelas, dan menuju ke lapangan. Sebelum pergi ke stadium, mereka menunggu ketua dari masing-masing kelas memanggil guru olahraga.

"Sakura! Kita lari bareng ya!" Panggil Tenten, pada seorang gadis manis berambut pink. Mereka mulai akrab sejak mereka sadar, mereka satu kelas, dan mempunyai tokoh idola yang sama di film yang sama.

"Okay Tenten!" jawabnya. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ada suara berbisik yang mengganggu telinga Tenten.

"Hei! Itu Tenten, itu Tenten."

"Hiii~"

'Heh?' Tenten mencari asal suara itu.'Ah‼ Si kurang kerjaan!' Ternyata mereka satu jadwal olahraga, dan yang membuat Tenten naik darah adalah mereka menghindar setelah jarak mereka **5 meter** dan menjauh sejauh **10 meter! **'Apa-apaan mereka itu! Nyebelin! Apa maksudnya menghindar sampai sejauh itu?'

Tak ada kata mendekat bagi mereka. Kompak. Hampir seluruh anak laki-laki kelas 7-D menghindarinya.

"Orang-orang kurang kerjaan…"

. . .

_**Aku tahu…**_

_**Dari dulu kau meledekku**_

_**Dari dulu kau meremehkanku**_

_**Dari dulu kau mengataiku,**_

_**Dari depan maupun belakangku**_

. . .

"Tenten! Kamu suka Sasuke dari kelas 7-C 'kan?" kata seorang cewek berambut pirang kuncir empat ke arah Tenten dan (tentu saja) dengan suara keras

'Ap-Apa? Ketahuan! Kenapa bisa ketahuan? Siapa yang memberi tahu dia? Dia kan tukang gosip! Sial! Gawat nih!' pikir Tenten dalam hati.

Sasuke Uchiha, orang pertama yang Tenten sukai di Konaha International JHS (tapi bukan first love). Sejak pertama bertemu, matanya hanya terpaku pada sosok emo tersebut. Sayangnya, saat MOS cewek bercepol dua ini **lupa** akan wajahnya, sehingga dia keliru dan akhirnya jadi memperhatikan Sai yang sekarang berada di kelas 7-E. Bagi Tenten mereka mirip tapi dimananya ya?

"Eng-enggak kok!" kata Tenten agak terbata-bata (lebih tepatnya tersipu).

Saat itu, Sasuke sedang bersama cewek pirang kuncir empat tadi, dan juga bersama si ketua cowok kurang kerjaan, Neji!

'UWAAAKH! Kenapa cowok itu juga ikut nimbrung bareng tukang gosip itu dan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan, dia ada hubungannya dengan penyebaran gosip aku suka Sasuke? Sial!' pikir Tenten penuh rasa curiga.

. . .

Perasaan Tenten sudah tersebar ke kelas 7-B,C, dan D. Biang keladinya? Temari dan Neji! Alasannya, kalau dengar informasi Temari memang tukang gosip, gawat kalau sudah ketahuan dia. Sementara, bagi Tenten, Neji itu orangnya suka menyebarkan sesuatu hal yang **buruk**, orang yang jahat, tukang ngejek, suka meremehkan, dan lain-lain. Sifat yang negatif pasti semua ditujukan pada Neji.

.

"Hei, itu Tenten, Tenten!"

"Hiii~"

"Kabur kabur!"

Yang duluan kabur, Neji.

Propokator, Neji.

Entah apa kata-kata yang Neji keluarkan tentang Tenten pada teman-temannya sehingga selama satu tahun penuh mereka tetap menghindar seakan Tenten virus bagi mereka. Pernah hal itu membuat Tenten merasa pedih. Karena sering dihindari, Tenten juga berusaha tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi, karena satu sekolah dan jadwal olahraganya sama, sudah pasti mereka terus bertemu.

"I hate you, Neji!"

. . .

_**Aku tahu…**_

_**Dari dulu kita saling membenci**_

_**Dari awal kita saling bermusuhan**_

_**Dari waktu lampau kita saling menjauh…**_

_**Tetapi…**_

. . .

ToBeContinue

*Note:

GYAHAHAHAHA! Jadinya malah begini… XP

Mohon maaf kepada yang punya kisah… Hehehe… Memang ada sedikit perubahan. Tetapi intinya nyampe kok. Benar-benar di sesuaikan dengan puisi kok! Serius! Seratusrius dah! (peace ^^v)

Puisi jadinya sedikit, karena emang di pecah-pecah. Trus, banyak yang di bold, supaya jelas ada penekanan disana. N jadi, kebanyakan deskripsi ya?

Yak, tunggu Chapter dua ya! Bentar lagi bakal di update, nih cerita cepet kok… karena sudah terjadi.

Yup! RnR pliissss!


End file.
